middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thrall
The Thrall (known in their own tongue as Thraku) are a ancient, proud, and rather violent species he'll bent on delivering 'Devine Retribution' to the universe as a whole. Overview Commonly referred to as savages, brutes, and barbarians of all sorts by most species they have interacted with. In all reality they are ancient beyond count, rulers of a rather expansive and growing empire, and a proud warrior people who see their ways and wars as just and right in the eyes of their Gods. History Not much is known of the Thrall's history save they are the oldest, most enduring, and the most fanatical opponents of the 'Angel Spawn' (Ex: Rin, Nektan, and Gretch alongside pretty much everyone in the Vigro supercluster) Of what is known is they come from a time the Rin know as the 'Time of Wrath', 'Universal Wars', or the 'Time of God's'. A time where the Rin have their origins. During this time the two powers that be (Angels and the Mu) waged countless wars of domination against each other normally through the use of engineered species, the Thrall are one of these species. After the fall of both super powers and the end of the universal wars the universe was left to it's own devices with the many engineered species left to their own devices. While some species used this time to rebuild or primitive species used this time to evolve the Thrall waged war amongst themselves in massive civil wars stretching planets and sectors within their 'home galaxy'. This time is known as the 'Time of Strife' The wars continued for countless millennia with these wars leading to the rise of many warlords, tribes, and clans alongside the birth and expansion of a warrior culture, but this time could not last forever. It began to wane as foreign species began to conquer far off clans and drive into the ancestral lands of the Thrall. The head of the mighty clan Ruk, a man known as Sargon, was gifted a vision of a United Thrall with his clan at it's head. With this Sargon began to conquer lesser clans one by one slowly building up his military strength enough so to challenge the larger clans some saw the futility in fighting his hoard and laid down their arms while others continued to resist till none where left. This time is known as the 'Time of Unification' With a unified lore and a large empire Sargon looked greedily to the neighboring galaxies and sought to expand and he did so by force of arms and a pinch of diplomacy. The Thrall where known as brutal warriors slaughtering all who resisted and making bloody sacrifices to their Gods, but they are not a people without honor. Those that surrendered before the initial attacks would be granted clemency. This time is known as the 'Time of War' which is the current era. Society and Culture The Thrall are warriors with war begin both the main occupation of the majority of the Thrall species and a holy act. Thus warriors ate seen as the elite and any other practices as lesser and delegated to the dregs and slaves. In Thrall society females are the spiritualeaders with males being the bulk of the warriors and administrators. Generally both sexes are treated as equals. In Thrall society there are four distinct castes: The High born: The leaders of Thrall society from the Patriarchs and Matriarchs of the 20 Clans, military elite, and the religious authority. Middle born: The basic Thrall fall into this class and are either naturally born or are created by 'higher cloning'. In a military standpoint they make up the more elite troops like troopers or vanguards. Low Born: Client species or those born by lesser means (vats of all sorts). They tend to be the common soldiers or laborers. Slaves: Either slave workers or the highly expendable 'battle slaves' tend to be either fallen species, certain Thrall breeds, or mutants within other Thrall castes. Thrall as a society believe in their Devine right to bring both their Gods words to the universe and their retribution generally by force of arms. Thrall focus on the art of war and what is required to wage these wars before anything else as a old thrall proverb states: "Military and Expansion cones first all other practices are both inferior and unnecessary in the eye's of the Gods." Things like artisans. Non-military designers, and other more civil pursuits are handed over to the client races and slaves. Government Thrall are ruled by individuals known as 'Judges' who take the roles of general, judge, and priest all in one they are the nobles of society. Not all Judges have equal ranking though some Judges rule over small communities others entire worlds. Judges tend to be sworn to or are part of a larger clan. Clans themselves can be minor and in charge if a small sector or a massive interstellar fief After Judges come two ranks a Primus who is a military governor and a Entuka or a high priest comparable to a medieval justice minister. After the Primus and Entuka come the position of Dingir (roughly translated to 'anointed one' and is a combination of a marshal and a cardinal they tend to have subordinates to do what ever role they are the least inclined too Finally on top cones the Annau the heads of the 20 Clans who are the defacto leaders of the Empire. Each rules a massive fief of hundreds of thousands of worlds with the 5 largest clans owning vast swathes of galaxies. The Thrall Empire is far from United they have no common leader and the Annau tend to fight amongst themselves more then the enemy. In this perspective there are 20 Empires alongside many smaller kingdoms. Although if a common foe big enough and dangerous enough was to show it's head they would unite. Or of course one clan could swallow up the others like Sargon of old.